I'm Sorry, Harry
by PadfootObsessed329
Summary: Years after Hogwarts, when the golden trio has begun to drift apart, Ron has been offered a deal. Will he accept or decline the offer that he was so freely given? And if he accepts, will he be able to go through with what he has been asked to do?


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or anything associated with it. My sole purpose for writing this story is for entertaining myself and entertaining anyone who might read what I have written.

**Title:** I'm Sorry

**Characters:** Ron, Harry, Voldemort, mentions of few other characters, but they do not talk nor are present in the story.

**Length:** Oneshot

**Words: **1836

**Summary: **Years after Hogwarts, when the golden trio has begun to drift apart, Ron has been offered a deal. Will he accept or decline the offer that he was so freely given? And if he accepts, will he be able to go through with what he has been asked to do?

**I'm Sorry**

At five minutes after midnight on July thirty-first, Ronald Weasley quietly entered the home of Harry Potter. Despite the fact that the two friends had begun to drift apart about a years after they had graduated from Hogwarts, mostly due to the fact that they just didn't get to see each other that much anymore, Harry had still appointed Ron Secret Keeper when he had decided to go into hiding to protect himself and his sons. It had come as a surprise to Ron, but he had accepted it none the less, never thinking that he would ever be in the position that he was in now.

After quietly shutting the door, Ron made his way towards the steps moving from memory rather than sight. He had come to Harry's house a handful of times when Harry needed someone to watch over the twins, Sirius and James, while he went out on classified Order business. He could see in his mind where each step was and which steps squeaked when too much pressure was applied to them. He had made it halfway up the staircase when he saw something hanging on the wall that caused him to stop and stare.

It was a picture. A picture of Harry, Hermione and himself when they had still been in Hogwarts. From the looks of picture, they had probably been in their third or fourth year. For a moment, Ron contemplated over who could have taken the picture, but finally settled on Colin Creevey, as he remember the obsession that boy had of taking pictures of Harry. Taking a step closer, Ron began to inspect the picture more closely. The three of them were sitting under a tree near the lake on what looked to be warm spring morning. Harry sat in the middle with his arms draped around both Hermione's and Ron's younger self's shoulders. Ron's younger self then leaned over to whisper something into Hermione's ear, which in Hermione shoving him as Harry and Ron began to laugh.

Thinking to himself, Ron decided that the picture hadn't been here three months ago when he had come over to baby-sit James while Harry took Sirius to the doctor. It had to have been a recent decision of Harry's to put it up and that brought a sense of pride and gratitude to Ron. His old friend was still thinking of him even though they only sent two letters to each other a week at he most. Gratitude and pride towards his friend, however, was the last thing that Ron need or wanted at the moment. He was here to complete a mission, a mission that he couldn't afford to fail.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Never!" Ron screamed. "You will never get it out of me! Curse me all you want, but I will never give you the information that you want! The location of Harry's home will never pass my lips while I am in your presence!" He spat as he pulled at the chains around his wrists. He had been here for a week now, yet he was no closer to escaping now then he had been six days ago._

"_I don't need you to tell me where Harry Potter is Mr. Weasley. All I needed to know was if you had to information as to where he was. You see, you are what we want, not a location." Voldemort replied when Ron finally stopped pulling on his chains._

"_Me? What I have I got to do with anything? I'm only the Secret Keeper and if I never tell you where Harry is than I am no use to you." _

"_That is where you are wrong, Mr. Weasley. You are of great use to me and that is why I have brought you here to offer you a deal. A deal in which you will never have to break your word to Harry by telling us where he lives. All you have to do is kill Harry Potter for me in return, you will be rewarded greatly." _

"_Never! I won't kill my best friend!" Ron retorted, not even believing that Voldemort had offered such a thing._

"_But is Harry Potter still your best friend? Haven't the two of you drifted apart lately?" Voldemort asked as a way to try and convince Ron to do what he wanted. _

"_Just because we have drifted doesn't mean that I want him dead or that I would ever agree to kill him! He is still my friend and he always will be!"_

"_Oh, but lets think back to the last time the two of you got together. You two got along for a while, but soon enough you began fighting and didn't speak to one another again until he needed you watch one of his children while he took the other to the doctor. That doesn't sound like such a great friend to me, but let's continue on. When his wife died, who did he go to for comfort? Remus Lupin, Hermione Granger, your sister, but not you."_

"_I was on Order business! I didn't here about the accident until a week later and by then I didn't think that he would want anyone else to bring it back up. I didn't want him to cause him anymore pain." Ron replied trying to defend his friend, but the things Voldemort was saying were beginning to have an effect on him. _

"_If he wanted you around he could have found you, but the truth is that he didn't want you to comfort him. He no longer wanted you as a friend. You were just a thing of the past, ancient history. Let's once again go a little bit farther into the past. What about when the twins were born? You were thrilled if I remember correctly. You thought that since you were the father's best friend, you would be granted the honor of being the godfather to both baby boys, but you were quickly brought back to reality when he appointed that title to Remus Lupin. And the godmother? Hermione Granger, Harry Potter's real best friend." Voldemort paused for a minute, giving Ron a chance to speak, but instead he only nodded his head. Sneering, Voldemort continued on knowing that his version of what happened in the passed was having the effect he has wanted on the youngest Weasley son._

_"Think back to your Hogwarts days, even then Harry always got what he wanted didn't he? Teachers always favored him, he became the quidditch star in his first year, even though the rules of the school stated that you weren't allowed a broom until second year. Rules didn't matter when it came to Harry Potter. They could always be bent for him. He never got into any serious trouble in school, did he? Dumbledore always stuck up for him, allowing him to get away with everything, no matter how bad it was. Would he have done that for you, Ron? Would he have allowed you to do what you wanted? I think not, you see everyone thinks Harry Potter is so special. But I know the truth. Harry Potter is only an ordinary boy. You are more special then he will every be. You had to earn whatever fame and respect you have, but he was just given fame for something he did as a baby. By doing this task for me, Ronald, you would be earning yourself even more fame then you could imagine. You and your family would be placed above ever pureblood family in the world, including aristocratic families like the Malfoys. For you would be accomplishing a task that I couldn't even do. By killing Harry Potter, one ordinary boy, you would be fulfilling the dreams you have harvested since you were a young be."_

_At that Ron nodded, for Lord Voldemort's twisted words had worked on him. He had agree to kill the friend he had trusted the most, just to win the fame and recognition that he had always wanted._

_END FLASHBACK_

Shaking his head, Ron continued forward. Soon he reached Harry's bedroom and carefully opened the door as not to wake either of the boys or Harry himself. Quietly he made his way across the room, but before he was halfway there, Harry suddenly awakened, turned on the light and grabbed his wand from his bedside table.

"Ron? What are you doing here? And why is your wand pointed at me?" Harry asked in confusion.

Ron, however, didn't here a word that he said. The moment that Harry had turned the light on and he had gotten a good glimpse of his friend, memories came flooding back to him. He saw their first meeting on the train. He saw as they fought the troll to save Hermione and when they had used the ployjuice potion to help them find out about the chamber of secrets in their second year. Memories came flooding back as Ron thought each year and suddenly he realized what he had agreed to do.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" he suddenly yelled, but instead of pointing his wand at Harry he had pointed it at himself. He was too much of a risk, he finally realized. His jealousy of Harry had made him weak and that was why Voldemort had picked him. He was the only one week enough to actually consider killing his best friend for a little bit of fame. For that, Ron felt he had to die. In his mind, Ron reasoned that dying for his friends and his family was the best thing he could do to contribute to the war.

_Well that's it. I hope you all enjoyed reading this oneshot. I must say that I don't get all the credit. I have read a story like this, but I thought that it wasn't all that well written and had some holes and such in it, so I decided to write one of my own. Please review and let me know what you thought._

_P.S. sorry if there are any errors. I did edit this, but I did it quickly and I was singing along to my Bullet in a Bible CD, so I may have missed some. If you find any, feel free to mention them in a review and I will fix them in the story._

_Thanks,_

_PadfootObsessed329_


End file.
